Pedal arms are used to control the operation of clutches, accelerators, and brakes in vehicles. Typical pedal arms are formed of a single bar of rigid material such as steel. Pedal arms are bent into shape to present the pedal to the user in the right position. Because of space and packaging requirements, it is frequently necessary to form complex shapes. Pedal arms are connected to control devices such as brake rods and accelerator cables. For brake rods typically a bracket holding a cage for holding the ball end of a brake booster is clipped or welded to the upper side of the upper portion of the arm. However, such assemblies are prone to failure due to the torque which is applied to the bracket and cage.